


Rebellion

by beren



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki visits Clint. (could be Clint/Coulson if you squint and want to see it that way)</p>
<p>SPOILERS for the movie and you probably need to have seen the deleted scenes from Thor to get one of the references at the end or see the end note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mental image that popped into my head and so I wrote it down.

Clint almost went for the knife under his clothes, but Loki pinned him down with a look and he knew he had no chance. One question lanced through his brain: how the hell had Loki escaped from Thor?

"What was your rebellion?"

The question shocked him into stillness.

"I used a fighting style I knew Tasha could take down in seconds."

He was even more shocked when he answered truthfully. Something was going on, something ... weird.

"What was yours?" he asked, going with his gut rather than his head.

For a while there was silence.

"I did not kill Thor when I had the chance."

The last thing he had ever expected was to comprehend Loki, but as they stared at each other he knew there was understanding there. Then, in the blink of an eye, Loki was gone, but there was a small bundle where the demi-god had been sitting.

Clint unwrapped it and found three things: a stone; a bloodied Captain America trading card; an address. The address was familiar, it was a SHIELD medical facility. Then he caught up and he was out the door so fast Iron Man wouldn't have been able to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things they cut out of Thor was healing stones. There is a deleted scene where Eric is injured and Thor uses one of the stones to save him, healing a life threatening wound.


End file.
